


Demons, Deities, and Dads

by theatricalartist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Fic, M/M, Mpreg, based off a tumblr prompt, later character death, mulitchapter, shameless mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jonathan's parents go out of town for a week Sock begins to act strange. The question is Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

     Jonathan had Sock pinned against the couch. The boys were both shirtless, chests beaded with sweat. Sock's skirt was pushed far up toward his naval and he kept pushing back against Jonathan lightly enjoying being pinned. Jon nipped gently at Sock's neck and ear eliciting the softest moans from his personal demon.  
     Jonathan's parents were gone, unsurprisingly, they were always gone. But this time they'd be gone for a least a week, off on business or a vacation or something. Sock didn't pay attention. All he understood was that he's be alone. With Jon. For more then a couple hours.  
     "Your holes disgusting," Jon frowned having forgot about it.       "Well don't look at it then!" Sock said a bit irritated, "you've never been grossed out by it bef-oh."  
     Jon was kissing his neck leaving love bites on Sock's pale skin. "Jonathaaan," Sock moaned green eyes meeting blue ones. Jon released Sock's hands only to pull off his torn capris. Sock's erection strained at the fabric of his undergarments. A thin layer between him and satisfaction. "You're teasing!" Sock whined.  
     Jonathan slid away the fabric wrapping his lips around the head. Sock sucked in a breath body buckling as the contact was made. Jon slowly took more and more of Sock the boy reduced to small whimpers and pants. Jon had made it very clear after their last time together that pull his hair or trying to touch his head was strictly off limits.  
     Jon stopped, removing his lips from Sock's head and unbuttoned his pants casting the offending garments to the side. He sat up unzipping his bag. Sock sat up on his arm watching him.

    "What are you getting?" Sock asked confused.  
    "Ah," Jon's face flared up, "Lube? I don't want to kill you."  
    "Jon I'm dead..." Sock snickered.  
    "Shut up," Jonathan said back smiling as he handed Sock the bottle. Sock slowly began to work at himself with one finger, then two, all the while keeping eye contact with Jon.  
    When Jon felt he could contain himself no longer he grabbed Sock's hips pulling him so he was sitting on Jon's lap. Jon slid himself in earning a long low moan from Sock who wrapped his arms around Jon's neck. Jon slowly began to bounced Sock on his shaft the little demon biting hard into his neck through panted breaths. The whole ordeal was very quiet, very mechanical. The only sounds that filled the room were Sock's little exasperated moans and Jonathan's grunts.  
    Soon Jon's rhythm began to break and his hands fumbled needlessly on Sock's hips. He held Sock down onto him as he came. Sock stared into his eyes releasing Jonathan from his grip, "Jonathan?"  
    "Y-yeah?" Jonathan said struggling to catch his breath.  
    "You should really kill yourself."  
"Oh my god shut up you nerd!"


	2. Chapter 2

     Jonathan examined the bite marks Sock had left up and down his neck periodically throughout the week. Sock sat up in his head his hair standing straight up in its gravity defying way. "Where are my pants?" The little demon said yawning. Jonathan shrugged pulling on his grey hoodie and situating his purple headphones around his neck so as to cover the bites. He laced his shoes and headed out hoping it would take Sock a while to find the pants he'd hidden in the fridge.  
     While he did enjoy having Sock around to fend off loneliness he savored his blissful moments of isolation. It was cloudy outside storm clouds rolling in, casting grey over the suburban area. Jonathan put on his headphones Valhalla Soundbox blasting through. He turned down the street to see the school bus pulling up. He stepped on hesitantly, Sock hadn't joined him at the bus stop yet.  
     "Are you getting on or not kid?" The bus driver said. Jonathan nodded stepped on take his seat alone. A couple of girls giggled and pointed at him gossiping between themselves. Jonathan ignored them turning the music up more an unsettling feeling rested in his stomach.

 

     Sock felt sick. That was the first thing he realized when he stood. The floor seemingly moving in and out under his levitating feet. Sock shook the thoughts away. He was pretty sure that demons couldn't even get sick...or maybe they could but it was different?  
     He pushed the thought out his head as soon as it crept in. He stumbled out of the room and down the stairs his head throbbing. "Ow...." He huffed as he set about stepping through closet doors, and sticking his head into dressers. Sock huffed as he stuck his head into the fridge his pants folded between eggs and milk. He yanked them out putting them on, grabbing his hat and headed to the school.

     Jonathan was scribbling notes at his desk. He checked to his left to see the spare desk empty, then peaked under to make sure Sock wasn't sitting in wait. Jonathan furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair. Surely Sock had found his pants by now. He didn't hide them /that/ well. He was surprised to find that the absence of his 'personal demon' cause feelings like this. Sock was supposed to make him feel worthless and eventually drive him to killing himself; and yet, without Sock's obnoxious voice spouting off nonsense and suggestions to kill himself he felt that way more so now then ever before. He bit the end of his pencil trying to refocus on his notes.

     The school had never seemed this far away before. Sock thought as he floated toward the school at a snails pace. His face beaded with sweat everything appearing remarkably strenuous.  
     "Hey kid." The voice was the all to familiar jersey accent that belong to his boss, "you ah doin' okay? You're a little slow there."  
     Sock didn't need this he was embarrassed enough by losing his pants, "he stole my pants." Sock grumbled. His body ached in pain. His head still throbbed. His face was burning not in a good way, "can demons get sick?"  
     Mephistopheles shrugged, "I cant. I'm not so sure about you though you look...exhausted...are you getting enough sleep? You are taking your nights off right?"  
Sock wouldn't tell him he wasn't, obviously he'd been with Jonathan all week and hadn't really rested.             "Yeah of course." Sock said sheepishly, "it's probably just an off day."  
     Mephistopheles nodded, "alright then kid you know where to find me." He disappeared.

     Jonathan stepped outside of the school building glancing around. It was the end of the day and Sock still had yet to arrive. He squinted, off in the distance he could see his personal demon trudging toward him. Jonathan internally felt relieved that nothing bad had happened to him. Sock reached Jonathan and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm exhausted."  
     Jonathan laughed, "I can tell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon begins to worry about Sock. 
> 
> I will write more soon I'm just currently on an Undertale kick.

The proceeding weeks seemed to continue on without much of a complication. Sock was slower, but could at least bring it about himself to keep up with the ever apathetic Jonathan who initially had shown concern but eventually gave up waiting for Sock to play catch up. It was a Saturday in the dead middle of winter when Sock didn't rouse from Jon's bed sheets. 

"Hey," Jon said flatly eyes narrowed, "get up." 

"No," Sock said eyes closed and laying flat on his back, "I don't want to." 

"Sock come on." Jon said nervously glancing at his door. He knew they talked about him being crazy since he...acquired Sock. And while he appreciated the demons company he also drove him insane.   
Sock glanced over at Jon and cracked his back defiantly. 

"You're like a freaking cat." Jon huffed and pulled the blankets away. 

"Jonathan!" Sock said sitting up slightly annoyed. 

"I asked nicely." Jonathan responded as he set about fixing the bed. 

"That's not fair I'm sick!" Sock pouted crossing his arms. 

Jon scowled, "yeah about that. You've been sick for a while now. Don't you think you need to, I dunno. Talk to someone about it? Your boss or something. Lucife-"

"Mephistopheles." Sock cut him off, "and no I don't think I do." 

"Sock it's been at least three weeks."

"So?" 

Jon huffed, "it can't be good for anyone demon or not to be sick this long."   
Sock looked away.   
Jon's eyes softened for a moment before returning to their normal state, "Who's going to convince me to kill myself hm? Someone, else?" 

Sock scoffed insulted, "fine I'll ask later. Right now I want in your sheets." He tugged them up over his head, "goodnight." 

"Goodmorning."


End file.
